rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nameless
Nameless is a miscellaneous character, played by Zack Buttling. Stats Basics Voice He has a Japanese accent to it, though not quite a thick one. Backstory He was from 1650 Feudal Japan in the samurai class with his mother and father. His mother was an English merchant who came to Japan to make a business there. His father was an elite and a personal retainer of his Daimyo. He trained under his father's guidance in the way of the warrior, Bushido, and trained at a young age to fight. After a training session with his father at age 11, he stumbled upon a portal through space and time. With the curiosity of a kid, he stepped though into a new time and dimension. When he was there he had found out he had lost all memory of his name, but gained the ability to travel time and jump to different dimension as well as teleport. Not only that, but he gained the power to control a bit of spatial properties to his will. With these new found powers, he tried to go back home, but found that he had the inability to go back, like it was locked off from him, no way to return. After realizing this, he started to wander the multiverse in search for a way back home and has been for 7 years now. Since he traveled from different place throughout the realms, He has learned new tricks and improved in many areas in combat and in other forms of arts such as bow handling and shooting, the use of a scythe, rope and dart, and many other kinds of weapons. He has also seen the horrors of war and for a little while had been sword for hire because of a promise of a way home, but had been lied to or it had failed. Soon after, he realized the error in his way and veered from that path, deciding if he was to go home, it would eventually happen with time, so he just went from realm to realm, world to world, doing what he can to help to make mends with himself. After a confrontation with a mortal god of a sort, he had lost his left arm. Ripped clean off, he barely managed to survive the blood loss and overwhelming amount of pain. He was found by a group of men from a village near by, who had heard the confrontation. After the recovery, he met up with a group of powerful warriors aiming to take down the god before he enslaved half the world and destroyed the other half. During the battle, he had died. He went to the afterlife only to come back to the world of the living with the help of the Goddess Nyermis. She granted him the abilities of an archangel. He fought along side his companions, and in the end, took down the Mortal god. Upon doing so, they released a much more powerfully god, Knowledge, who sealed away the new found power within nameless, to possibly never see the light of day again. After that, the god hid away, abiding his time, and he found a mechanic in another realm who was able to make a new arm for him which is able to take quite a bit of punishment. With each place he visits, he means no harm to an innocent. He would stay as long as he is need, or when he grows bored. Kind in nature, he helps wherever he is as long as the intentions are pure. In a world like Remnant, where fear is always lurking behind a corner, he would help provide light to a darkened time. Personality Kind and caring to all; will try to think through things in a rational manner. Would go out of his way to help all those in need. Though as soon as he gets pissed, all bets are off. When pissed, his personality goes from good guy to time to slaughter. Combat Weapon He usually goes with his pure white Daisho, the katana being named Jundo, that is always at his left hip. On his right hip is another daisho, a red and black katana named Ryūketsu no Yoru. He usually wields the two in a pair. Though with the help of his semblance, he can take other his other weapon out or regular supplies from a pocket dimension. The other type of weapon he likes to use is a thick, strong Spike chain. It has spikes covering the links with a long blade like spike on either ends. Semblance Spatial and Temporal Manipulation: Has a spatial energy that he can use to manipulate the space around someone or things, create rifts through space with, Ex Portal creation, Unstable Vortex (creates two unstable portals, far too small to fit into, and flings them forward dealing damage to enemies in their path. Enemies hit by both portals take 30% damage on the second hit. They go in the a curved path.), and Through space and Time (nameless blasts a ball of multi-dimensional energy across the battlefield, burning a portal into every surface it encounters within a range of 500 feet. These portals last 10 seconds, may be used by allies and enemies, and do not vanish after the first use. Enemies hit by the energy ball take damage.) With the ability, he can cut space to use as a portal wave, and use the ability blink (within a radius of 10 meters). The portal creation, blink, and spatial tear would be used a few times a day. The Unstable Vortexes twice or thrice a day, and the Through Space and Time is an ultimate, so once a day. Résumé Education 8 years of being taught under his father, a samurai master and retainer of the daiymo. 7 years of training with various masters of their arts and War. Future Outlook Intended Career Still be a wanderer and explore things. Character Development Within this story line, learn more on his powers, Have his love interest (possibly), not die (hopefully), find a way to go home or deal with the obstacle that is blocking his way home, and find out of to remove a seal placed on him. Goals Home, protecting the ones he loves. Other Notes Theme Songs Timeline/EXP Category:Characters